Irônico Destino
by Rosana F
Summary: O Lorde das Trevas percebe que Snape é mais fiel a Dumbledore do que a ele. Com a vida em risco, o diretor pede que Severus fique na sede da Ordem da Fênix junto com Sirius. Slash! Severus Snape & Sirius Black
1. Chapter 1

**Irônico Destino** ocorre no meio do _quinto livro_, mas precisamente após o Lord das Trevas libertar os Comensais da Morte presos em Azkaban.

É uma fanfic _slash_, portanto terá _lemon_ em alguns capítulos.

OoOoOoOoO

**Irônico Destino**

_Escrito por Rosana F._

OoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo I – Atritos**

Sirius sorria abertamente. É óbvio que detestava ter que compartilhar a Mansão Black com Severus Snape, mas o visível sofrimento de Severus com isso era simplesmente impagável. Engraçado demais. Sem contar que o sorriso de Sirius irritava em demasia o colega Slytherin.

"Está se sentindo bem, Snape?", perguntou ainda sorrindo.

Severus não olhou para ele e nem o respondeu. Ainda tentava entender como havia chegado na situação deplorável na qual se encontrava. O Lord das Trevas descobriu que ele era um espião, então ele teve que aparatar o mais longe possível do ciclo de Comensais da Morte, todos com a varinha apontada para ele. Até onde Severus conseguiu entender sua cabeça tinha virado prêmio e o Comensal que o matasse seria agraciado pelo Lord das Trevas. Aonde eu falhei? Em que momento minha máscara caiu? Como? Como? Ele não cansava se perguntar. _Bellatrix_! Snape não entendia perfeitamente, mas sabia que Bellatrix tinha algo a ver com isso. Foi apenas uma semana após o Lord das Trevas libertá-la da prisão para Snape ser 'descoberto'. O que? O que a detestável bruxa falou para o Lord das Trevas? O que?

Snape olhou para o relógio. Oito e quarenta e sete da noite. Não estava com sono, mas ficar na sala vendo Black sorrir como se tivesse ganho na loteria o irritava. Na verdade a mera presença de Black o irritava, mas ele recebera ordens diretas de Dumbledore para ficar na maldita casa de Black. Então se levantou devagar e sem ao menos olhar para o outro disse: "Boa noite, Black."

Sirius consultou rapidamente o relógio.

"Já vai dormir?", perguntou curioso, não sorria mais, já que o motivo de sua alegria estava indo embora.

"Sim", disse seco.

"Se sentir fome pode preparar algo na cozinha. Se bem que, nessa última semana você tem comido bem pouco, não?"

Severus já estava no batente da porta quando finalmente olhou para Sirius.

"Não sei por que, mas desde que fui obrigado a permanecer aqui meu apetite minguou."

"É mesmo, Snape? Então porque não sai daqui? Tenho certeza que Voldemort ficará felicíssimo em revê-lo", falou sorrindo debochadamente.

"Vou considerar sua sugestão, Black. Talvez seja melhor encontrar o Lord das Trevas do que ficar sob o mesmo teto com somente você como companhia", disse e rapidamente subiu as escadas para o segundo andar, onde estava o quarto a qual foi designado.

Abriu a porta e entrou no recinto. Uma pequena janela com vista para a rua, duas camas de solteiro de madeira gasta e uma luminária no teto, que fornecia uma luz precária. Ele se sentou na cama mais próxima a porta. Como estava amargurado. Além de estar preso com Black não havia absolutamente nada para fazer. O sentimento de nulidade era forte e ele não estava acostumado com isso. Até ser descoberto ele tinha que se virar com suas três funções: professor, Comensal da Morte e membro da Ordem da Fênix. Agora ele somente era membro da Ordem, mas como não podia sair ele era totalmente inútil. Igual a Black! Que doce ironia do destino, não? Zombava tanto Black, falando que ele era inútil e agora estou na mesma situação que ele, pensava amargurado.

Ele se deitou e fechou os olhos. Estava pensando em como estaria o colégio e seus alunos. Não que ele gostasse de ser professor, era extremamente frustrante _tentar_, na maioria das vezes sem sucesso, ensinar aquelas crianças, mas sentia falta. Ele passou quase metade da vida lecionando. A verdade é que estava com saudades de Hogwarts, o que o fazia detestar ainda mais estar nessa sombria casa.

OoOoOoOoO

Na sala Sirius também se sentia deprimido, mas não sabia exatamente o motivo. Enquanto Snape estava na sala, tudo parecia menos triste, já que só olhar a cara amargurada de Severus era extremamente divertido. Mas agora que ele tinha ido embora, o Gryffindor se sentia solitário de novo. Jamais admitiria mas ter mais alguém com ele, mesmo esse alguém sendo um Slytherin seboso, diminuía muito sua solidão.

Black se levantou e foi até a cozinha. Vasculhou a geladeira e os armários a procura de alimentos. Não tinha muitas opções, mas ele conseguiu preparar um sanduíche para ele. Mordeu o sanduíche e o gosto estava fantástico, então pensou em Snape. Ele não tinha comido nada a noite toda. Colocou seu sanduíche em um prato e preparou um segundo.

Subiu as escadas para o segundo andar levando um prato com um sanduíche. Andou até ficar de frente ao quarto de Severus. Franziu olhando a porta. O que ele estava pensando afinal? Ele não era o elfo doméstico do seboso. Mas já que o sanduíche estava pronto... Ele bateu na porta duas vezes e em seguida a abriu. Encontrou Snape deitado na cama com os olhos fechados. Então ele estava com sono, pensou. Ele estava se virando para ir embora quando ouviu a voz fria de Severus.

"O que deseja, Black?"

"Já está dormindo?"

"Se estou dormindo _e_ falando então acho que sou sonâmbulo."

Severus abriu os olhos e lançou um olhar duro a Sirius.

"O que veio fazer aqui? Ver se eu estava dormindo?", questionou com zombaria.

Black franziu e teve vontade de ir embora pela falta de educação de Severus. No fim das contas Sirius só estava tentando ser civilizado.

"Trouxe um sanduíche para você", falou e colocou o prato na cama perto dos pés de Snape.

Severus se sentou e deu uma olhada com desdém para o prato.

"E o que colocou exatamente nesse sanduíche?" Sua voz tinha um tom acusatório.

Tom de acusação que não passou desapercebido por Sirius, que explodiu de raiva.

"Que pergunta idiota é essa, Snape? Acha que estou tentando te matar? Deixa de ser ridículo! Tem carne, tomate, pepino e queijo!", respondeu e saiu do quarto batendo forte a porta.

Black foi para seu quarto e trancou a porta quando entrou. Estava se odiando por ser tão idiota. Tentar ser civilizado com Snape? Rá! Só um idiota para acreditar que isso daria certo.

Em outro quarto da casa Severus observava o sanduíche minuciosamente. De fato, tinha pedaços de carne, três rodelas de pepinos e fatias de tomate e queijo dentro do pão de forma.

"Como Black é imaturo", falou consigo mesmo. Afinal, Snape só havia feito uma pergunta. Que mal há nisso?

Ele não provou o sanduíche. Estava lutando contra a fome, pois realmente estava com fome, mas... Por mais estúpido que Black possa ser talvez ele tenha mesmo colocado algo a mais no sanduíche.

"Não. Ele não faria algo tão idiota. Ele sabe que Dumbledore não perdoaria isso. É só um sanduíche."

Reunindo coragem ele pegou o pão e o mordeu.

"Hum..."

Tinha um gosto saboroso. Mas todo mundo sabe que os alimentos ficam com gosto melhor quando estamos com fome. Deu outra mordida. Estava realmente muito bom ou ele estava realmente com muita fome.

OoOoOoOoO

Severus acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Tomou banho, vestiu as roupas e foi para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã. Sirius Black não era o único que podia mostrar civilidade. Já que eles tinham que ficar confinados por sabe se lá quanto tempo, Snape resolveu dar um tempo para as desavenças. Revirou os armários e a geladeira e conseguiu encontrar todos os ingredientes que queria. Então rapidamente começou a cozinhar. Cozinhar era relaxante e extremamente parecido com a arte de fazer poções. Em ambos a gente mistura ingredientes na busca de um novo. Durante o processo precisa esquentar a mistura ou esfriá-la.

Sirius se levantou na hora de costume, lá pelas oito. Penteou rapidamente os cabelos e desceu apenas com uma bermuda até a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã. Ainda nas escadas ele sentiu o cheiro de comida. Snape estava cozinhando? Essa era a primeira vez que ele faria isso desde que chegara.

Black entrou na cozinha e seu estômago se contraiu de alegria ao ver a fartura da mesa. Ovos e bacons fritos, torradas, geléias, bolo e chá. Ele ficou maravilhado vendo a comida. Então a voz de Snape o tirou do mundo maravilhoso da comida.

"O que foi, Black? Nunca viu um café da manhã?"

Sirius tirou os olhos da mesa e olhou para Severus.

"Você comeu o sanduíche, não foi? Agora sou eu que estou desconfiando que realmente coloquei algo no seu sanduíche."

Snape ignorou.

"Sente-se e sirva-se."

O próprio Severus já estava sentado e tomava uma grande xícara de chá.

Sirius se sentou, mas olhava para Snape.

Severus sentiu o olhar do outro, mas não comentou, apenas pegou uma torrada. Depois passou geleia nela e deu uma mordida. Mastigou, engoliu e fitou Sirius, que ainda o encarava.

"Precisa de ajuda para comer, Black? Se pedir _por favor_ eu passo geleia em uma torrada para você", propôs irônico.

Sirius franziu para ele, depois pegou a torrada com geleia que Snape havia dado uma mordida e ainda segurava.

"Se importa?"

Incrédulo, Severus soltou a torrada na mão de Black.

"Você acha que eu coloquei algo na comida?"

Sirius mordeu a torrada, depois pegou a xícara, que ainda tinha um pouco de chá de Snape, e a bebeu.

Severus deu um soco na mesa.

"Responda a minha pergunta. Acha que envenenei a comida?" Seu tom era letal.

Sirius se arrepiou com o tom de voz de Snape, mas não deixou transparecer.

"E se eu achar? Você mesmo não pensou o mesmo de mim ontem? E no final das contas você é o professor de Poções, tem muito mais condições de me envenenar do que o contrario."

Severus fechou as mãos em punho porque elas tremiam. Esse maldito havia acabado de falar que o café da manhã que ele preparou com a maior boa vontade tinha veneno? Isso não ia ficar assim_. _Snape se levantou com calma.

Black continuava comendo a torrada tranquilamente.

Severus colocou ambas as mãos de um lado da mesa e com um movimento furtivo virou a mesa de cabeça para baixo, fazendo um grande barulho da louça batendo no chão.

Sirius levou um susto, mas fingiu não se abalar.

"Acho que o café da manhã terminou."

Snape não disse nada, apenas saiu da cozinha e se encaminhou para a sala.

Black não resistiu ao impulso e o seguiu.

OoOoOoOoO

Na sala Severus tinha um livro nas mãos e tentava lê-lo, mas estava tão irritado com Black que não conseguia entender uma única frase do que o livro dizia.

Sirius apareceu na porta.

"Devo entender que realmente tinha veneno na comida e você virou a mesa com a intenção de preservar minha vida?", perguntou com crescente deboche.

Snape lhe lançou um olhar homicida.

"Escute..." Black caminhou até a poltrona ao lado do sofá onde Severus estava. "Eu te devo desculpas, está bem? Assim como você _também_ me deve. Nós estamos do mesmo lado. E agora, por uma horrível coincidência do destino, estamos morando juntos. Então o lógico a se fazer é tentarmos nos entender. Pode ser?"

Severus estava impassível quando respondeu: "Acho que enquanto estivermos debaixo do mesmo teto podemos tentar agir como seres humanos _civilizados_."

E você demonstrou uma genuína atitude de uma pessoa civilizada segundos há atrás, Snape, pensou Black. Então ele só acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

"Eu lamento pelo café da manhã."

Depois de alguns segundos e ainda olhando para o livro Severus falou sem emoção: "Lamento por ter duvidado de você ontem, Black."

Sirius sorriu.

"Pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome se quiser."

Snape lhe lançou um olhar gelado.

"Não exagere, Black."

"Prefere então que eu te chame pelo apelido? Ranhoso?", provocou.

Severus lançou um segundo olhar homicida em Sirius antes de responder.

"Que tal eu chamar você de Black e você me chamar de Snape?"

"Pode ser... Mas se quiser me chamar de Sirius eu não me importo." Fez uma pausa e questionou: "Qual o seu primeiro nome, mesmo?"

"Severus", disse voltando sua atenção para o livro.

"Ah, sim. Me lembrei."

"Sua cabeça não é a mesma desde que voltou de Azkaban."

Sirius se encolheu um pouco. As lembranças da prisão eram terríveis.

"Acho que sim. Vou arrumar a cozinha", falou e se levantou.

"Não", disse Snape.

Black olhou para ele sem entender.

"Eu fiz o estrago, eu conserto."

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II – Reconhecendo os sentimentos**

As coisas estavam indo bem entre os dois bruxos. Eles não se chamavam pelo primeiro nome, mas nenhum dos dois sentia vontade de matar um ao outro. Pelo menos não enquanto estavam em silêncio. As alfinetadas eram constantes. Estranho era o dia que eles não as trocavam. Mas foi assim que eles construíram a civilidade entre eles.

Severus foi até o quarto de Black para dizer que o jantar estava pronto. Contudo, não esperava ver o que veria. Ele abriu a porta da suíte, e encontrou a porta do banheiro aberta. Pela fresta era possível ver Sirius, de costas, tomando banho em baixo da ducha.

Snape sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes, coisa que não ocorria havia anos. Os cabelos pretos molhados de Black iam até os ombros, os músculos das pernas eram definidos, e o Gryffindor tinha uma linda cor amorenada. Isso sem contar a bunda redonda e firme. A virilha de Severus reagiu. Rapidamente, ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta com o mais leve toque do mundo.

Porém, a leveza não foi suficiente. Sirius sabia que tinha alguém o observando, por isso não se virou em direção a porta. Black terminou seu banho alegre. Enfim ia _acontecer_ alguma coisa boa naquela casa assombrosa.

Severus foi para a sala, havia perdido a fome. Estava muito inquieto e agitado para comer. A lembrança do corpo de Black não saia de sua cabeça, e isso era embaraçoso demais. Ele ia esperar Sirius ir comer e depois iria para o quarto. Ia ficar a menor quantidade de tempo possível com Black.

Sirius desceu as escadas apenas de cueca boxer e uma blusa azul. Foi até a cozinha e viu que estava vazia, então se dirigiu para a sala, onde encontrou Snape.

"Já comeu?", perguntou observando Severus.

"Estou sem fome", respondeu olhando o livro.

"Por quê?"

"Por que o quê, Black?", questionou irritado e voltou seus olhos para o outro. Ao ver o Gryffindor parcialmente nu ele indagou: "Cadê as suas roupas, droga?"

Sirius riu.

"Acredita que eu fiquei sem calças limpas? Amanhã vou colocá-las para lavar."

"Quer uma calça emprestada?", indagou tentando evitar olhar para a cueca preta de Black.

"Você se incomoda que eu fique só de cueca?"

"Não!", respondeu rápido demais, fazendo Black rir de novo. Então completou: "A casa é sua Black, se quiser andar sem roupas, ande."

"Sem roupas? É uma boa ideia."

Severus olhou descrente para ele.

"Mas, relaxe, não vou tirar minhas roupas, acho que isso vai acabar com a civilidade que construímos ao longo desse mês."

Snape assentiu e voltou sua atenção para o livro. Já Sirius caminhou até ele e se sentou ao lado de Severus no sofá. Snape sentiu algo do lado de sua coxa direita e olhou para Black.

"O que está fazendo?", questionou espantado com o contato.

Sirius não tirava o sorriso do rosto.

"Estou sentado e você, o que faz?"

"Acho que estou lendo, não?", falou sacudindo o livro.

"Ah, sim..."

Passaram alguns minutos e ambos permaneceram em silêncio. Então Severus sentiu a mão de Black em sua coxa.

"Algum problema, Black?", indagou com os olhos fechados. Ele estava começando a ficar irritado.

Sirius começou a massagear a coxa de Snape.

"Na verdade não, estou muito confortável e você?"

"Infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo. Quer, por favor, _parar_ de me acariciar?"

"Parar? Eu ainda nem comecei."

Rapidamente a mão de Black se infiltrou dentro da cueca do outro e encontrou o membro de Severus, para em seguida começar a masturbá-lo.

"Black..."

"Sim?"

"Pare!", ordenou.

"Por que?"

"Você não quer começar algo que não sabe como vai terminar."

A mão de Black não parou de se movimentar enquanto eles conversavam.

"Então me diga, Snape, como vai terminar?"

Com um movimento ágil, Severus empurrou o outro até deitá-lo no sofá, então montou em cima dele.

"Vai terminar com a sua bunda bem dolorida."

Sirius sorriu de forma orgulhosa.

"Acho que não precisamos ir tão longe _hoje_."

A mão direita de Sirius voltou a se movimentar no membro do outro. Os movimentos agora estavam mais acelerados.

Severus sentia prazer em silêncio. Sem gemidos. Havia tanto tempo que não era tocado assim que até tinha se esquecido de como era gostoso. Até mesmo se esquecera que quem o estava tocando era o seu carrasco nos tempos de escola. As ondas de prazer estavam tão intensas que os braços que sustentavam seu corpo em cima do de Sirius perderam a força. Snape caíra deitado em cima de Black.

Sirius não ligou para a proximidade e continuou o tocando. Ele aumentou ainda mais a velocidade, passando a se mover freneticamente. E, pouco tempo depois, Severus gozou na mão dele.

"Hum... Acabou bem rápido, não foi?"

Snape abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos azulados o fitando com malícia. Então sentiu a mão de Black o abandonando, para em seguida Sirius lamber o dedo indicador da mão que ainda continha o seu líquido. Severus arregalou os olhos com o ato de Black e este apenas abriu novamente o sorriso luxurioso.

Sirius, em seguida, beijou os lábios de Snape e desaparatou, deixando Severus sozinho e confuso no sofá.

* * *

"Cheguei!", falou Remus para os dois homens que jantavam na cozinha.

Os dois não haviam comentado nada sobre o que aconteceu no dia anterior. Mas Severus percebia com frequência o olhar do outro sob ele.

Sirius se levantou rapidamente da mesa e foi correndo cumprimentar o amigo com um sorriso.

"Bem vindo, Remus!"

Então se abraçaram por alguns segundos. Um abraço demorado e malicioso. Um abraço que dizia claramente que os dois não eram _apenas_ amigos. Quando se afastaram Black perguntou:

"Vai ficar quanto tempo?"

"Até domingo de noite."

"Então temos bastante tempo", falou com malícia.

Lupin não entendeu muito bem o que o outro quis dizer, mas não comentou.

"Como está, Severus?"

"Enclausurado e em má companhia", disse amargo.

"Dumbledore mandou lembranças."

Severus não disse nada, olhava com fúria o prato de comida a sua frente.

"Vamos? Temos que recuperar o tempo...", falou Sirius com uma voz sexy.

Snape olhou raivoso para Black.

Remus estava surpreso. Olhou para Sirius que o encorajava com um sorriso e depois olhou para Severus, que parecia ainda mais furioso que o normal.

"Sim, vamos."

Os dois Gryffindors subiram as escadas correndo em silêncio.

Na cozinha, Severus sentiu sua irritação aumentar. Sentia vontade de quebrar alguma coisa. Não, sentia vontade de quebrar alguns ossos de Black. Se Remus era seu amante por que fizera aquilo com ele? Sirius era realmente um homem pervertido e desajuizado.

* * *

No quarto de Black, Lupin olhava para o amigo confuso.

"O que está acontecendo?"

Sirius deu seu sorriso enviesado.

"Snape."

"O que tem ele?"

"Quero que fique com ciúmes de mim."

Remus estava ainda mais confuso.

"Por quê?"

"Acho que gosto dele. Ou melhor, acho que gosto de tocar nele."

"Acha que gosta de tocar nele?", perguntou, então subentendeu. "Ele permitiu que você tocasse nele?"

"Não permitiu, mas desde quando eu preciso de permissão para tocar em alguém?" indagou orgulhoso.

Lupin riu, mas balançou a cabeça, como se reprovasse a atitude infantil do amigo.

"É bom saber que você não mudou. Mas realmente acha que dará certo? Severus é diferente."

"Já deu certo. Viu a cara que ele fez quando eu te abracei?"

"Abraço? Pensei que estivesse sendo agarrado", brincou Remus.

"Desculpe por isso, Remus, mas era necessário. Falando em agarrar... E a Tonks?"

Lupin minguou, encolhendo os ombros.

"O que tem ela?"

"Já comeu ela?"

"O quê? Não! Merlin! Ela é só uma garota. É muito jovem. Eu não posso me envolver com uma garota."

"Estamos falando da mesma Tonks? Remus, ela deve ter apenas dez anos a menos que nós dois."

"_Apenas_ dez anos? Para mim é muito."

"Não vai comer ela?"

"Não vou tocar nela."

"Ela te ama."

"Não! Ela... Ela deve estar confusa por causa de Voldemort. Se estivesse em seu juízo normal não se sentiria atraída por um homem como eu."

"Do que está falando? Remus, você é inteligente e bonito. Quem não se sentiria atraído?"

"Eu sou lobisomem. Fim da historia. Não vou me envolver com ninguém."

"Você também tem o direito de ser feliz."

"Severus não te enfeitiçou quando você foi para cima dele?", perguntou mudando de assunto.

"Claro que não. Eu sou muito bom no que faço. Quer experimentar?"

Remus riu sem graça.

"Não, obrigado. Mas não me sinto atraído por nenhum Black."

"Tonks é uma Black. E você é um idiota."

* * *

Assim que Remus desaparatou, retornando a Hogwats, Severus ficou frente a frente com Sirius. Então lhe deu um soco forte no rosto.

"O que você acha que é, idiota? Gosta de brincar com os outros? Gosta de zombar de mim?"

Com a mão no rosto dolorido, Black perguntou:

"Do que está falando? Por que me bateu?"

"Se você já tinha o seu namoradinho para que me incitou?"

"Incitei? Eu só te dei um pouco de prazer. Minha boa ação do ano."

"Não toque em mim de novo!", ordenou com a voz baixa.

"Ficou com ciúmes?"

"Vá se danar, Black!"

"Não gostou das minhas carícias?"

"Vou repetir e quero que preste atenção: se tocar em mim de novo, eu te mato."

"Larga de ser exagerado, Snape! É só sexo, não um pedido de casamento. Faça menos drama e aceite o que posso te oferecer."

"Não quero sexo com você. Prefiro ser torturado!"

"Como é mentiroso! Você gozou rapidamente só com a minha mão. Imagina se tivéssemos feito outras coisas..."

Severus não comentou, apenas se afastou dele.

Vendo Snape se afastar, Sirius decidiu que era a hora de contar a verdade.

"Eu não tenho um caso com Remus. Nunca tive. Remus e Peter eram os Marotos heterossexuais."

Severus se virou e olhou para ele sem acreditar no que dizia.

"Sim, é exatamente o que esta pensando. James era meu melhor amigo e... Meu amante. A gente transou muito naquela escola."

"Sua vida sexual não me interessa", falou ríspido.

"Eu sei. Também não me interessa compartilhar minha intimidade. Estou dando um exemplo. O fato de eu ter transado muito com James não afetou nossa amizade. Nós sabíamos que era apenas casual, não ia evoluir para nada. Nós éramos adolescentes e queríamos prazer, entende?", pausou e continuou: "E, aqui e agora, temos uma situação parecida, se a gente transar te garanto que isso não vai interferir na nossa inimizade e nem no nosso tratado de civilidade."

"Black..."

"Escute primeiro. Não precisa me responder hoje, está bem? Pense. Pense um pouco no assunto. Eu sei que você é gay. Então por que não sentir prazer comigo?"

"O quê? Como sabe que eu sou gay?"

Black riu com malícia.

"Você tinha um parceiro que gostava demais de se gabar."

Severus lhe lançou um olhar confuso, então Sirius completou:

"Lucius."

Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos negros.

"Peraí! Não me diga que você só gosta de loiros?"

"Cale a boca, Black. Vou me retirar agora."

"Boa noite, Severus. E... Se você realmente só transar com loiros, eu conheço um feitiço que muda a cor dos cabelos."

"Boa noite, Black", repetiu impaciente.

Severus deixou o outro na sala e subiu os degraus até seu quarto. Trocou de roupas, colocando o pijama. Então se deitou na cama. Não tinha a intenção de dormir, apenas queria processar as informações que Sirius deu a ele.

* * *

Sirius, sentando no sofá em frente a lareira, observava as chamas pensativo_. Será que tinha dado certo? O morcego finalmente ia ceder? Acho que não_, pensou. Snape era anormal demais. Quem em sã consciência recusaria Sirius Black?

Black perdeu a noção de hora enquanto pensava em Severus. Fantasiando como seria a possível primeira transa entre eles. Então ouviu passos. Alguém descia a escada, era Snape ou Kreacher. Sirius virou a cabeça na direção das escadas e percebeu que a forma era grande demais para ser Kreacher. Só podia ser Severus.

Atraído pela luz das chamas, Snape foi até onde Sirius estava. Ele se surpreendeu ao ver que o dono da casa estava sentado no sofá.

"Sem sono, Black?"

"Pensando em você", disse a verdade em tom de brincadeira.

Severus não esboçou reação, mas seu coração disparou ao ouvir a declaração do outro.

"Deveria ocupar seu tempo pensando em outras coisas."

"De fato, queria ocupar meu tempo _fazendo_ coisas mais interessantes. Mas não posso fazer essas coisas sozinho. Quer me ajudar?"

Ainda impassível por fora, mas excitado por dentro, Snape simplesmente se virou e disse enquanto caminhava para a cozinha:

"Vou fazer chá. Aceita uma xícara?"

"Não, mas eu posso te oferecer uma bebida mais forte. Quer vodca, whisky, conhaque?"

"Não, Black. Eu não quero ficar bêbado. Eu quero apenas algo para me ajudar a dormir."

Sirius ouviu a voz do outro meio baixa, já que estavam em cômodos diferentes. Ele caminhou até a cozinha, parando no batente da porta.

"Não consegue dormir?"

Severus não respondeu, apenas colocou a chaleira com água no fogo.

"Podia esquentar a água com magia."

"Não tenho pressa."

"Eu tenho. Já que não estava dormindo, estava pensando em minha proposta. E então?"

"Que proposta, Black?", indagou cinicamente.

Severus havia se sentado na cadeira. Olhava Sirius com olhos sonolentos, mas por dentro seu coração pulava como se tivesse corrido a maratona.

"_Que proposta_?", repetiu um pouco irritado. "Você é tapado ou algo assim? Quer ser meu amante ou não?"

Severus observou bem a reação do outro para confirmar que o outro não estava brincando com ele.

Lendo seus pensamentos Sirius disse:

"Não estou brincando com você. Detesto estar nessa casa _parcialmente_ sozinho. Mas quando você chegou, esse lugar ficou diferente. É bom morar com alguém, entretanto seria mais gostoso se esse alguém fosse meu amante."

"Que droga de sentimentalismo é esse? O que vai fazer em seguida, me pedir em namoro?"

Sirius sorriu debochadamente.

"Depende. Preciso te pedir em namoro para você transar comigo?"

"Black... Vou te pedir uma única coisa..."

Sirius o interrompeu, ansioso.

"Vou ser carinhoso com você, pode confiar."

"Black..." As palavras doíam, mas Severus sabia que era melhor assim. Doeria muito mais caso ele se sentisse emocionalmente envolvido com Sirius, o que provavelmente aconteceria caso eles transassem. "Eu peço que você não me venha mais com essas propostas imbecis. Eu não me sinto atraído por você", pausou e disse o mais difícil; "Black, eu nem ao menos gosto de você. Não é fácil para mim esquecer o passado. Eu não consigo perdoar as pessoas. E eu não te perdoo pelo que você me fez no passado."

A rejeição fez Sirius caminhar dar alguns passos para trás. Não esperava por isso.

"Você é assexuado? Eu não estou pedindo seu perdão! Na verdade, não estou pedindo nada. Só queria proporcionar umas horas de divertimento para nós dois, mas se você não quer, ótimo!" Sua magoa com as palavras de Snape se tornaram raiva e ele continuou: "Eu nunca te proporia isso fora dessa casa. Ou melhor, se tivesse qualquer outro ser humano nessa casa eu jamais olharia para você. Mas infelizmente só tem você."

Black saiu do cômodo, deixando o outro sozinho.

Severus ficou olhando o lugar onde o outro estava segundo atrás.

"Foi melhor assim. Será menos doloroso para nós dois", falou para a cozinha vazia.

_Continua... : )_

* * *

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (**: D**). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III – Tem que ceder para sobreviver**

Os dias que se seguiram foram solitários para os dois. Sirius falava estritamente o necessário e Severus não puxava assunto com o outro.

Estava uma tortura! Para ambos. Mas Snape ainda achava que era melhor assim. Ele nunca gostou muito de conversar, mas aquela solidão o deprimia um pouco.

Black se sentia torturado pelo silêncio excessivo. Mas tudo bem para ele, era melhor do que conversar com aquele ser assexuado que era Severus. Então ele passava a maior parte do tempo com Bicuço, o hipogrifo. Conversando com o bicho, alimentando-o e fazendo carinho nele.

Duas semanas depois a situação estava insuportável para eles. É óbvio que jamais admitiriam, mas um sentia a falta do outro. Sentiam falta de conversar com outro ser humano. A solidão era enlouquecedora. Severus estava no seu limite. Se tivesse que transar com Sirius para ter contato humano, então tudo bem, ele transaria.

A insanidade era menos forte para Black. Ele era orgulhoso demais para sequer olhar nos olhos de Snape. Em Azkaban ele conheceu a solidão de treze anos, alguns meses naquela casa não mexiam tanto com sua cabeça. Portanto, foi uma surpresa ver sua porta do quarto sendo aberta com desespero por Severus. Este vestido todo com roupas trouxas pretas. Calças de brim e camisa social.

Orgulhoso, Sirius o olhou com impaciência.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Severus ergueu mais o queixo e tentou dizer aquelas palavras tão difíceis.

"Eu..." As palavras não saíam, ele tentou de novo: "Eu..."

Sirius cruzou os braços.

"Você está gaguejando? Qual o seu problema? Fale logo de uma vez!"

Snape caiu de joelhos no chão. Não tinha forças para dizer aquelas palavras e se manter de pé. Olhando para o carpete sujo e amarelo do chão ele falou: "Eu quero você."

Sirius esboçou um sorriso.

"Diga de novo."

"Black... Não dificulte..."

"Só estou te pedindo para dizer de novo, depois terá a chance de desfrutar a maravilha que é ter um Black como amante."

Snape continuava olhando o chão.

"Diga olhando para mim."

Severus ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Sirius, que tinha um sorriso gigante no rosto. Fechou a mão em punhos. Tinha vontade de socar Black de novo por estar causando mais essa humilhação a ele.

"Eu quero você."

Sirius aparatou na frente do outro, depois se ajoelhou. Olhou bem o outro nos olhos e falou com sua voz mais sedutora: "Eu também quero você, Severus."

Severus se arrepiou ao ouvir seu nome ser dito com aquele timbre tão sexy. Então sentiu as mãos quentes de Black em seu rosto o trazendo para mais perto. Quando os rostos estavam próximos o suficiente Sirius beijou a ponta do nariz de Severus e depois beijou sua boca várias vezes. Mas foi a língua de Snape que tracejou o contorno dos lábios do outro. Sirius abriu a boca e Severus penetrou sua língua na boca dele...

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV – Devia ser só sexo**

Severus beijava Sirius de um jeito vigoroso e desesperado, demonstrando o quanto ansiava por estar com Black. O animago correspondia ao beijo da mesma maneira, explorando a boca de Snape e se deleitando com os movimentos que a língua do outro fazia.

Ao mesmo tempo que Severus beijava Sirius, ele abraçava firmemente o outro pelo tórax. Depois se ergueu do chão, fazendo o outro se levantar também. Snape passeou as mãos pelas costas de Black, então as migrou para a calça do outro. Rapidamente abriu o botão e o zíper do animago.

Sirius riu e desfez o beijo.

"Está com presa, Snape?"

"Você nem imagina, Black."

Com um movimento ágil ele abaixou a calça e a cueca de Sirius até os tornozelos, expondo o membro do outro ereto. Este, por sua vez, mordiscava o pescoço de Severus, enquanto suas mãos seguravam fortemente os cabelos dele.

"Você tem um cheiro ótimo, Snape", sussurrou e voltou a morder o pescoço de Severus.

Snape esboçou um sorriso e falou: "Obrigado, Black. Agora eu vou ver se você tem um _gosto_ bom."

Severus empurrou Sirius na cama.

Black caiu sentado na cama. Ainda sentado se livrou do emaranhado de calça e cueca que estavam em seus tornozelos. Agora vestia apenas uma blusa laranja de botões, estava nu da cintura para baixo.

"Estou gostando disso. Então você _sabe_ transar. Achava que você era assexuado", falou, mas abriu as pernas para melhor acomodar Snape.

Severus se ajoelhou e ficou entre as pernas de Black.

"Tire suas conclusões quando _eu terminar com você."_

Olhando fixo para o rosto de Sirius, ele umedeceu os lábios com a língua. Depois baixou a cabeça até ficar bem próximo da ereção do outro.

"Quando você ficou excitado?"

Sirius fingiu ficar pensativo.

"Não sei se devo dizer. Você pode ficar convencido."

"Não ficarei", falou firme.

"Foi quando você disse que me queria."

Sorrindo com escárnio Snape perguntou: "Desde quando é apaixonado por mim, Black?"

O animago ruborizou um pouco, por isso tratou de mudar de assunto.

"Que tal conversarmos quando _você terminar comigo_?"

"Como quiser, Black."

Ainda olhando de forma intensa para o outro, Severus passou a língua novamente pelos próprios lábios. Sirius gemeu.

Então Snape passou a língua pelo membro do outro, começando pela glande e descendo até os testículos.

Sirius gemeu mais alto.

"Você não vai durar um minuto", disse zombando e depois engoliu a ereção do outro.

Sirius gemeu alto de novo.

Os primeiros movimentos de Severus foram o tradicional vai-e-vem, mas ele exercia forte pressão com os lábios no membro do outro. Black gemia e arfava o tempo todo e isso era tudo que Snape queria ouvir. Depois Severus aumentou a velocidade e a pressão no membro do outro. Ele já conseguia sentir o gosto salgado do líquido pré-seminal na boca. Continuou se movendo, subindo e descendo freneticamente. Enquanto isso, sua mão direita procurava o orifício de Sirius. Quando, enfim, encontrou penetrou o dedo indicador em Black.

"Ahhh..."

Foi demais para Sirius. Ele gozou na boca de Snape.

Severus tirou a boca do membro de Black e o dedo de dentro dele. Olhava para ele com deboche.

"Eu não disse que você não aguentaria um minuto?"

Sirius estava com os olhos fechados e sorrindo.

"Quero ver se você aguenta mais do que eu. _Você me quer_, lembra-se?", zombou e abriu os olhos para ver a reação do outro.

"Sim, eu te quero. E você irá me dar tudo que eu quero." Sua voz era potente e ameaçadora. Uma ordem explícita, o que fez Sirius se arrepiar. "Agora vire-se."

"Para que? A gente pode fazer de frente. Eu quero te ver..."

"Quer me ver?"

Snape refletiu por uns segundos, depois tirou a varinha da calça e tranfigurou a parede em frente a eles em um espelho gigantesco.

"Agora poderá ver nós dois enquanto eu te como."

"Exibicionista", comentou. Sorrindo Sirius se virou, deitando-se de bruços.

Severus colocou um travesseiro em baixo da barriga de Black, para a bunda do outro ficar mais alta. Depois tirou as próprias calças e a cueca, jogando-as no chão. Subiu na cama de joelhos e depois se posicionou em cima do animago, colocando cada perna em um flanco do animago.

"Veja, Black. Veja o que eu vou fazer com você."

Sirius olhava para o espelho. Sorria de alegria e prazer. Snape realmente sabia agradar um parceiro. Estava com esse pensamento feliz na cabeça quando sentiu o membro do outro abrindo caminho dentro dele.

Severus também olhava para o espelho. Ele acompanhou o sorriso de Black se transformar em uma careta de dor.

"Você já ouviu falar de lubrificante, Snape? Preparar o parceiro antes de penetrá-lo?" A voz do animago tinha irritação e traços de dor.

Severus lhe deu um sorriso sádico.

"Perdoe-me, Black, mas eu não aguentei. Você estava muito convidativo..."

"Cale a boca, Ranhoso!"

Snape saiu de dentro dele e o penetrou com violência.

"Do que me chamou?" Sua voz soava homicida.

Sirius tinha fechado os olhos e apertava o lençol com as mãos.

"De nada..."

"Foi o que eu pensei", falou e começou a fazer movimentos mais lentos e gentis. Ele não saia de dentro de Black, apenas ia e vinha lentamente. "Daqui a pouco você volta a gemer, Black."

"Vá mais para a direita", disse, quase choramingando.

"Como quiser", falou e estocou mais fundo do lado direito do outro.

Sirius deu um gemido rouco.

Estimulado pelo ganido de Black, Severus estocou diversas vezes naquele ponto. Várias e várias vezes até que...

"Ahhh...", gemeu Sirius ao sentir o líquido quente de Snape dentro dele.

Severus saiu de dentro do outro e se deitou ao lado do animago na cama.

Sirius olhou para o outro. Estava completamente relaxado, mas estava com a costumeira expressão impassível.

"Você não geme?"

Snape sorriu enviesado.

"Prefiro _guardar_ o prazer só para mim."

Sirius riu.

"Egoísta."

"Eu? Não, eu não sou egoísta. Foi você quem gozou duas vezes, não eu."

"Como sabe que...?"

"Os seus gemidos te entregam."

"Quer que eu te faça gozar de novo?"

Severus fechou os olhos sorrindo.

"Hoje não. Guarde sua energia para amanhã."

"Quer dizer que faremos outras vezes?"

"Muitas e muitas outras vezes."

Black sorriu.

"Ótimo! Amanhã sou eu quem vou _conduzir_."

Snape abriu os olhos, parecia irritado.

O sorriso de Sirius aumentou ao perceber a visível irritação do outro com o que ele dissera. Então avançou e beijou Severus no nariz e em seguida mordiscou seus lábios.

"Você vai gostar...", disse e distribuiu beijos pelo rosto de Snape. "Agora... Por que não fica mais perto? Estou com frio..."

Black puxou Snape para perto dele, o abraçando de um jeito possessivo.

Severus não gostava de ser abraçado, muito menos de ser abraçado de forma _possessiva_, mas permitiu que o outro fizesse isso.

"Não se acostume, Black. Só hoje deixarei que me agarre como se eu fosse um travesseiro."

"Shh... Quero dormir agora. Fique quieto", disse e puxou o edredom e cobriu os dois. Sirius estava sorrindo e de olhos fechados. Tinha posto o braço esquerdo em volta do tórax do outro.

"Boa noite, Black", murmurou Snape fitando o rosto de extrema felicidade de Sirius.

"_Ótima_ noite, Severus. _Meu_ Severus."

Snape também não gostou nada do "meu", mas essa era mais uma das ações e falas de Sirius que ele deixaria passar. Adormeceu tranquilo enquanto sentia o cheiro de Black.

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V – Aceitando os sentimentos**

Sirius acordou radiante. Fazia muito tempo que ele não se sentia tão feliz. Buscou Severus com as mãos, mas a cama estava vazia. Abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos negros o fitando de um jeito impassível. Snape estava sentado em uma cadeira em frente a cama.

"Calma, Black. Eu _continuo_ aqui."

"Como passou a noite?"

"Mal. Você se mexe muito e senti calor por você ter ficado me agarrando."

Sirius não comentou o mau humor do outro. Olhava intensamente para ele.

"Algum problema?"

"Nunca tinha reparado antes, mas eu gosto da sua aparência. Você é bonito."

"Sentimentalismo já de manhã? Está tentando me matar?"

"Se eu falar que te amo você me mata?"

"Black..." Sua expressão estava seríssima.

"Chega de _Black_, Severus! Já somos íntimos!"

"Está quebrando a sua promessa, Black."

"Que promessa?", questionou confuso.

"Você falou que o sexo não ia afetar nossa inimizada, mas olha só para você... Está até falando em amor..."

"Vamos falar de outra coisa, então. Será que você é capaz de pronunciar Sirius?"

"Eu não quero te chamar pelo primeiro nome", disse e se levantou da cadeira, depois caminhou até a porta.

"Severus..."

"Sim, Black?"

Sirius se levantou e pegou o braço esquerdo do outro.

"Por que tem medo de intimidade? O que você teme? Tem medo de se apaixonar por mim?"

Severus puxou o braço, soltando a mão do animago.

"Não tenho medo. Eu só _não quero e não preciso_ disso agora."

"E quando vai precisar?"

"Nunca. Sou solitário, Black. Sempre serei assim."

"Mas não _precisa_ ser assim. Eu estou aqui. Eu te conheço e aceito você."

"Não...", começou Snape, mas foi interrompido pelo outro o beijando. Severus correspondeu ao beijo e depois o afastou com delicadeza, empurrando seus ombros com as mãos. "Escove os dentes antes de me beijar."

Snape se afastou e abriu a porta. Estava saindo quando ouviu a voz de Black: "Estou disposto a te amar, se você _quiser_ e _permitir_."

Severus olhou para ele de um jeito indecifrável, depois saiu e fechou a porta.

OoOoOoOoO

O Slytherin ficou a manhã toda sentado na cozinha. Tentava evitar pensar em Black, mas seus pensamentos sempre iam em direção ao animago.

Snape não podia culpar Black por isso. A culpa era dele próprio, já que não foi forte o suficiente para continuar evitando Sirius. Se eles não tivessem transado nada disso estaria acontecendo.

_Estou disposto a te amar, se você quiser e permitir, _lembrou Severus_._ Amor? O animago não devia saber o que era amor. E sabia bem menos sobre o que era amar alguém como Snape, que foi amante da solidão a vida toda.

Severus havia passado toda sua vida sozinho. Ele não sabia o que era ter outra pessoa. Talvez ele simplesmente não quisesse ter outra pessoa. Talvez? É claro que não queria! Mas... A _aceitação_ _total_ de Black mexia com os sentimentos mais escondidos de Snape. Os olhos do Sirius pareciam tão sinceros... E era tão bom ter alguém para transar... Então talvez... Talvez ele pudesse tentar... Ou não...

Os pensamentos de Snape foram interrompidos quando ele ouviu a porta da frente da casa se abrindo. Ele se levantou alerta, com a varinha em punho. Não estava previsto visitas para hoje.

Ele caminhou até a sala e viu Tonks. A bruxa vestia um casaco azul claro, blusa rosa, calças jeans e botas pretas. Seu cabelo estava azul, combinando perfeitamente com a cor do casaco. Ela parecia triste, mas quando olhou para Severus tentou sorrir.

"Olá Snape! Como está?"

"Poderia estar melhor. E você? O que veio fazer aqui?", questionou Severus guardando a varinha nas vestes.

"Hoje eu tenho o dia de folga. Do Ministério e da Ordem da Fênix. Gostaria de conversar um pouco com Sirius sobre Remus."

"Algum problema com Lupin?"

"Não, ele está bem, mas... É complicado."

Severus não perguntou mais. Não queria ouvir os problemas dos outros, mas a garota realmente parecia abatida.

"Venha. Vou te fazer um chá."

Ela tentou sorrir de novo, mas não conseguiu.

"Obrigada."

Ambos caminharam até a cozinha. Ninfadora se sentou desanimada na cadeira. Snape colocou água para ferver, depois colocou duas xícaras de porcelana em cima da mesa.

"Sirius está fazendo alguma coisa?"

Severus estava com o rosto indecifrável quando respondeu: "Acho que acordou indisposto ou talvez ainda não tenha acordado. Ele não desceu."

"Hum..."

"Se realmente precisa falar com ele suba até lá, Tonks", sugeriu e serviu o chá quente em ambas as xícaras, depois se sentou em frente a bruxa.

"Obrigada", agradeceu a bruxa e bebeu um longo gole de chá. "Eu posso esperar. Desde que você não se incomode que eu te faça companhia."

"Fique a vontade. É a casa da sua família."

Ela assentiu.

Passaram alguns minutos e os dois apenas bebiam o chá.

"Estou apaixonada por ele", ela declarou.

"Por Black?", perguntou e sua voz tinha irritação incontrolada.

"Não! Por Remus!"

Severus suspirou, relaxando. Nem tinha sentido que havia ficado tenso.

"Suponho que saiba que ele é lobisomem."

"Sim eu sei, mas não me importo."

"Não se importa?", perguntou irônico. "É extremamente perigoso."

"Não, não é. Ele só precisa tomar a Wolfsbane antes da lua cheia."

Snape não acreditava em como a garota reagia bem em namorar um lobisomem. Ele ia colocar algum juízo na cabeça dela.

"Sim, ele _só_ precisa de uma poção, mas isso não muda o fato de ele ficar _indisponível_ uma semana inteira todos os meses do ano."

"Eu realmente não me importo, Snape. Eu só quero que ele me aceite. Eu só quero ficar com ele."

_Eu só quero que ele me aceite_. A frase ficou sendo repetida na cabeça de Severus, como se tivesse eco.

"Mas ele não me aceita!" A bruxa voltou a falar. Estava tão deprimida que a cor do cabelo dela estava desbotando para castanho. "Eu sei que ele gosta de mim, mas ele acha melhor eu me envolver com outra pessoa. E isso é tão injusto! Eu quero ele e ele me quer. É tão simples! Por que não podemos ficar juntos?"

Severus estava levemente desesperado. Ele não tinha respostas para a bruxa. Além do fato de ser a primeira vez que vinham pedir conselhos amorosos para ele. O que ele iria dizer? Ele tinha _alguma_ _coisa_ para dizer? Apenas sentia vontade de desaparatar para bem longe dali.

"As pessoas são complicadas, Tonks. E a vida não seria realmente vida se não tivesse alguns desafios a serem superados", comentou Black.

"Sirius!" A garota pulou da cadeira e correu até Black para abraçá-lo.

O animago piscou para Severus enquanto abraçava a bruxa. Snape desviou o olhar. Se sentia _estranho_ ao ver o outro abraçando Tonks.

Eles se separaram.

"Você estava ouvindo? Entendeu meu problema?"

"Eu ouvi a última parte, mas entendo sim. Remus já havia mencionado você."

"Ele gosta de mim?", ela perguntou receosa.

"Acho que não... Acho que ele te ama..."

O cabelo da bruxa ficou vermelho vivo.

"Mesmo? Ele disse isso?"

"Não disse com todas as letras, mas eu conheço Remus _bem demais_ para saber quando ele está amando."

"Ah, Sirius... Então... Então por que..."

"Por que ele não aceita seus sentimentos?" Ele fez a pergunta por ela, mas olhava para Severus.

"Exato! Por que ele não me aceita?"

"As pessoas tendem a complicar demais as coisas simples. O amor. Tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tão complicado. Em todo o caso, vamos resolver o seu problema. Tive uma ideia que talvez dê certo. Vou chamar Remus."

OoOoOoOoO

Lupin abriu a porta da frente da Mansão Black.

"Cheguei!", anunciou.

Sirius apareceu sério em frente ao amigo.

"Olá Remus! Que bom que você poder vir."

Lupin estranhou um pouco a feição séria do outro, mas não comentou.

"Você disse que era urgente por isso eu vim."

"Acredite, Remus, é urgente."

O animago abraçou o lobisomem rapidamente.

"É Severus, por acaso?", perguntou Lupin divertido.

Snape assistia a conversa parado na porta da cozinha.

"Não, Lupin, definitivamente não sou eu."

"Olá Severus! Como está?"

"Ranzinza e mal humorado", respondeu Sirius por ele.

Snape lançou um olhar irritado para os dois e voltou para a cozinha. Já lá dentro deu o sinal para Tonks lançar o feitiço da desilusão nela mesma. Severus ficou olhando enquanto a garota desaparecia.

No corredor Sirius conduzia Remus até a cozinha.

"Tem certeza que não é Severus?"

"Não é ele _especificamente_."

Lupin franziu. Não entendeu o que o outro quis dizer.

Quando os dois entraram na cozinha Severus já estava sentado na cadeira.

"Sente-se. Quero conversar com você, Lupin."

Remus olhou para o Slytherin. Para variar ele estava com a feição impassível. O lobisomem se sentou.

"Do que se trata?"

"Tonks", respondeu Snape.

Sirius sentou-se ao lado de Severus.

Lupin aparentou estar levemente confuso.

"O que tem ela?"

"Quais suas intenções com ela?", indagou Snape.

"Intenções? Não tenho intenção nenhum com ela."

"Black me disse que você gosta dela."

Remus soltou os ombros, ficando com a coluna curvada.

"Eu _amo_ Tonks. E é por amá-la que eu evito ter uma relação com ela. Quero alguém melhor para ela. Alguém que seja 100% humano."

"Mas acontece", disse uma voz feminina. "que eu não quero um humano. Eu quero um lobisomem." Ela desfez o feitiço, ficando visível.

"Tonks? Ah, Tonks, por favor..."

"Você me ama e eu te amo! O certo é ficarmos juntos!"

"Não. O certo é você ficar com uma pessoa da sua idade, da sua classe social e, principalmente, da sua espécie."

"Larga de ser idiota, Remus!", explodiu Sirius. "Vocês dois se amam! Só não poderiam ficar juntos se um não amasse o outro. Tem noção de como é ruim amar sem ser amado? Vocês são tão sortudos! Amam e são correspondidos. Vocês devem se casar, ter um monte de filhos..."

"Não é tão fácil assim."

"Pois devia ser. Tonks, agora é com você. Você tem a certeza de que ele te ama. Convença-o a te aceitar. Sei que não será difícil. Nós vamos deixá-los a sós para se entenderem."

Severus se levantou primeiro. Queria sair correndo daquela cozinha. Ficar ouvindo as pessoas falando que se amam era muito desconfortável. Sem contar que Sirius o obrigou a questionar o lobisomem. O amor é muito dramático, pensou.

Sirius se levantou e os dois saíram da cozinha.

Enquanto subiam as escadas o animago abraçou Snape por trás.

"Black... Tem gente na casa", advertiu.

"E daí? Eles estão ocupados demais agora. Vamos nos _ocupar_ também."

Severus soltou os braços de Sirius do seu corpo, desfazendo o abraço.

"Não acho que seja prudente continuarmos com isso depois do que você me disse."

"E o que te disse?"

"Aquela história insana de que me aceita, que gosta de mim..."

"Não é _história_, é a verdade. Eu estava me declarando, se você não percebeu."

"Black... Por favor... Eu não quero ouvir isso..."

"Você não quer ouvir a verdade? Mas vai ouvir! Eu gosto de você!"

"Não!", gritou. "Você não gosta de mim droga nenhuma! Você gosta de transar. Gostaria de qualquer um que estivesse transando com você."

"É claro que não. Transei com muitas pessoas e foram poucas as que eu realmente gostava. A maioria delas eu só sentia tesão. Com você os sentimentos são totalmente diferentes."

"Eu não quero ouvir isso. Se quiser continuar transando comigo vai ter que parar de falar essas sandices."

"Não são sandices! O que eu tenho que fazer para você acreditar que gosto de você?"

"Poupe nós dois desse problema e não diga nada."

"_Problema_? O meu sentimento por você é um problema?", questionou irritadíssimo. "Quer saber qual é o verdadeiro problema? É você!"

"Nesse aspecto eu devo concordar com você. O problema sou eu", disse apático.

Sirius olhou para ele descrente. Resolveu forçá-lo a assumir os sentimentos atacando por outro lado.

"Eu sou um completo idiota mesmo. Porque só sendo um idiota para sentir alguma coisa por _alguém como você_. Remus, que é lobisomem é mil vezes mais humano do que você. Você... Você é uma pessoa vazia, oca, amarga... Tem medo de se relacionar com as pessoas porque elas vão ver que você não tem _nada_ por dentro. É incapaz de sentir algo por alguém. Igual a Voldemort!"

"Não me compare a ele." Sua voz tinha fúria contida.

"E por que não? Você é igual a ele! É incapaz de amar!"

"Eu não sou incapaz de amar! Eu só..."

"O que? Confessa logo que não consegue amar. Alguma vez na vida amou alguém? Sua mãe? Seu pai? Você gostava da sua família?"

"Cale a boca, Black!", sibilou.

"Sim, eu vou calar a boca. Eu tenho _pena_ de você. Deve ser horrível estar no seu lugar."

Snape estava com as mãos fechadas em punhos. Sirius pensou que ia apanhar a qualquer momento, mas Severus não bateu nele.

O Slytherin olhava para Black de um jeito alucinado, avançou para cima dele o agarrando. Passava as mãos pelas costas de Sirius com força. Não pareciam carícias, pareciam mais beliscões. Ao mesmo tempo também mordia o pescoço de Sirius.

Black estava nas nuvens. É claro que Severus estava sendo mais agressivo do que o necessário, mas não se importou. Sua tática deu certo. Agora Snape nunca mais ia dizer que não sentia nada por ele. Passou os braços pela cintura do outro e juntos aparataram no quarto de Sirius.

Snape ignorou a mudança de lugar. Continuou marcando as costas de Black com as mãos. Depois subiu as mordidas para os lábios de Sirius. Deu uma mordida desnecessariamente forte no lábio inferior do animago, fazendo o sangrar. Passou a língua no sangue e em seguida penetrou a língua na boca de Black.

Sirius gemia de dor e prazer. Suas pernas estavam ficando sem força para sustentar o corpo. A sensação de ser totalmente domado por Severus Snape era a coisa mais intensa e prazerosa que já havia acontecido em toda sua vida.

Severus parou o beijo. Ainda tinha o mesmo olhar maníaco de quando começou a atacar Black. Agarrou o colarinho de Sirius com ambas as mãos e rasgou a camisa do Gryffindor. Depois a tirou de Black e a jogou longe.

O animago sorriu travesso.

"Para quê tanta violência?"

Severus ignorou. Agora desabotoava os três botões da calça de Black.

"Por que não rasga minha calça também? Seria mais imponente."

Snape não riu.

"Não tenho força suficiente para rasgar o brim da sua calça, mas já o algodão da sua camisa é fácil."

"Ah... E o que pretende comigo?"

Severus sorriu com malícia.

"Vou te mostrar quem é igual ao Lord das Trevas."

O Slytherin terminou de desabotoar a calça de Black, depois a desceu até os tornozelos. Sirius tirou as calças e as colocou em cima da cama.

Severus empurrou Sirius em direção a escrivaninha.

"Se incline na escrivaninha."

Black colocou as mãos na mesa, ficando de costas para Snape e dando lhe uma visão privilegiada de sua bunda.

"Severus?"

"O que?", perguntou e já estava descendo a cueca de Sirius.

"Eu quero poder conseguir sentar amanhã."

"Acho que isso não será possível, Black."

Toc, toc, toc.

"Só pode ser brincadeira", comentou Snape, apontando a varinha para porta. Ia enfeitiçar qualquer um que interrompesse o que estava fazendo.

Lupin abriu a porta sorrindo.

"Eu vim te agradecer, Sirius e..." O lobisomem ficou sem fala com a cena. Black sem roupas, inclinado em uma mesa e Severus atrás dele.

"Saia", falou Snape com seu tom mais letal.

"Desculpem-me. Eu..."

Severus lançou um estupefaça alguns centímetros acima da cabeça de Remus.

"_Saia agora _ou o não errarei o segundo feitiço."

Lupin fechou a porta imediatamente.

"Você não precisava lançar um feitiço nele."

Snape se sentou na cama.

"Eu não lancei um feitiço nele. Lancei na parede."

Sirius se virou e o viu sentado.

"O que aconteceu?"

Severus estava irritado.

"O maldito lobisomem me tirou a _animação_."

"Quer ajuda para encontrá-la novamente?"

Snape sorriu enviesado.

"Tente..."

Black também sorriu, mas um sorriso sincero. Se sentou no colo de Severus e beijou gentilmente a testa dele, o nariz, as bochechas. Enquanto o beijava roçava a sua ereção no membro do outro.

Snape havia fechado os olhos. Estava bem gostoso receber os carinhos do outro.

Sirius viu que o outro havia fechado os olhos. Voltou a beijar o rosto de Snape, ainda se esfregando nele. Mordeu levemente o lábio superior de Severus. Então ouviu o outro dar um gemido baixo. Mordeu novamente o lábio superior de Snape, mas dessa vez com força. Acabou cortando o lábio do outro e o fazendo gemer novamente. Ele riu ao constatar que seu parceiro era um homem masoquista, já que o volume da ereção de Severus havia aumentado.

Snape lambeu o próprio sangue e beijou Black. Um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

Sirius desfez o beijo.

"Está pronto?"

Severus abriu os olhos e disse.

"Volte a se inclinar na escrivaninha."

"Como quiser", falou e se levantou. Em seguida voltou a apoiar os braços em cima da mesa.

Snape também se levantou. Ficou olhando o amante de costas e as marcas vermelhas que ele havia feito nele. Talvez depois Severus fizesse uma poção para diminuir a vermelhidão dos machucados. Então desabotoou a própria calça. Levou o dedo médio a boca e o umidificou, depois o penetrou lentamente em Sirius.

"Ah...", o animago gemeu de alívio e prazer. Estava pensando que Snape ia fazer que nem da outra vez e o penetrar sem preparo.

Severus ficou fazendo círculos com o dedo durante alguns segundos, depois o tirou. Levou o dedo indicador a boca e também o umidificou, em seguida penetrou os dois dedos em Black.

"Ah...", gemeu novamente.

Snape ficou movendo os dedos para dentro e fora do animago bem devagar. Fez isso até sentir Sirius totalmente relaxado. Então tirou os dedos, colocou seu membro totalmente intumescido para fora da calça e penetrou Black lentamente.

Sirius ria e mordia os lábios para não gemer alto, porque o que Severus estava fazendo estava bom demais.

Lentamente ele avançava para dentro do outro. Levaram alguns segundos até ele estar completamente dentro do outro. Quando se sentiu totalmente preenchido por Black, Snape fechou os olhos de prazer. Esperou mais uns segundinhos até Sirius se acostumar com a invasão e depois começou a mover-se lentamente dentro do animago. Ficou se movendo delicadamente algum tempo, mas estava começando a ficar difícil não colocar mais velocidade em suas estocadas.

"Black, _posso_ me mover com mais vigor?"

"Me chame de Sirius e deixo que faça o que quiser."

Severus pensou um pouco. _Fazer o que quiser?_ Era uma ideia boa demais.

"Sirius...", sussurrou.

Black riu. Seu nome na voz de Snape era a coisa mais linda que já tinha ouvido na vida.

Severus segurou a bunda do animago com as mãos.

"Sirius?"

Ainda sorrindo Black respondeu: "Sim?"

"Avise se eu estiver te machucando."

"Pode...", ele parou de falar já que Snape saiu e entrou com firmeza dentro dele. "Ah! Pode deixar..."

Severus continuou indo e vindo dentro de Sirius, mas agora suas estocadas tinham muito mais vigor e velocidade. A cada estocada mais profunda Black gemia alto. Snape continuou se movendo energicamente até que...

"Ahh... Sirius...", gemeu o nome do amante ao chegar ao clímax. Saiu de dentro do animago, o abraçou pela barriga e aparatou com ele em cima da cama.

"Vai conseguir sentar, Black?", questionou com os olhos fechados. Ainda desfrutava das ondas de prazer que percorriam o seu corpo.

"Ah, com certeza vou. Parece que ganhei um novo parceiro de ontem para hoje."

Severus não disse nada.

"Você não se parece nada com Voldemort. Somente alguém com sentimentos pode ser altruísta na cama."

"Não sou altruísta, apenas não vi mal em te agradar um pouco."

"Agradar um pouco? Você perguntou se podia se mexer. Foi muito gentil."

"Cala a boca!"

"Não vai assumir?"

"O que?"

"Você sabe o que."

Severus abriu os olhos. Em cima dele estava Sirius alegríssimo.

"Eu não desgosto de você, Black."

"Você pode fazer melhor que isso", incentivou.

"Não me obrigue a dizer isso. Vá ver o que Lupin quer com você."

"Pare de fugir. Eu te aceito e gosto de você como você é. Sei que é mal humorado, sei que é sádico na cama, sei também que não gosta de falar o que sente. Eu sei de tudo isso e continuo gostando de você. Eu quero você para sempre. Viu? É fácil se declarar."

"Black..."

"Que tal começar com Sirius?"

"Sirius... Eu...", ele pausou e respirou fundo. "Eu gosto de você, um pouco."

Black deu um sorriso gigante para o outro bruxo.

"Está me aceitando então?"

Ele esperou alguns segundos antes de responder.

"Estou... Se você ainda quiser."

"É claro que eu quero!", disse e distribuía beijos no rosto de Severus.

Snape deu um sorriso tímido. Era muito bom ser aceito.

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Comentários da autora:**__ Demorei para publicar essa capitulo, mas em compensação ele é bem grande. Espero que vocês gostem e muito obrigada pelos comentários! ; *_

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI – Algemas**

Sirius entregou um pedaço de pano negro para Severus.

"Venda os olhos."

Os dois bruxos estavam em pé no quarto de Black. Pela janela aberta não era possível ver o sol vespetino. O dia estava bastante nublado.

Snape segurou o pano e lançou para o outro um olhar de escárnio.

"E por que eu faria isso?"

"Porque eu estou pedindo."

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Você não confia em mim?"

"Confio em você com olhos abertos, não vendados."

Black não estava muito disposto a discutir.

"Severus vende logo os olhos. Vai ser bom."

Snape tinha uma forte intuição de que ficar sem ver não seria nada bom, mas resolveu acatar o pedido do outro. Colocou o pano sob os olhos e amarrou atrás da cabeça.

"Bom menino", elogiou o animago, brincando. "Agora me dê suas mãos."

"Black..."

"Qual foi o combinado mesmo, Severus? Nada de Black."

"Como quiser, _Sirius_, mas para que quer minhas mãos?"

"Você não pode relaxar um pouco? Prometo que será divertido!"

"Divertido para quem? Não para mim, ao que parece."

"Divertido para os dois, Severus."

Sirius segurou o pulso esquerdo de Snape e o prendeu com uma argola da algema, depois prendeu a direita com a outra argola.

"Não estou gostando disso."

Black sorriu.

"Vai ficar melhor. Eu prometo."

O animago apontou a varinha para o lustre e com um feitiço não verbal transfigurou o objeto em uma corrente prateada. Antes da corrente cair ele a segurou.

"Poderia levantar os braços?"

"Adiantaria alguma coisa eu perguntar para quê?"

"Não."

Severus suspirou e levantou os braços, acima da cabeça. Sirius subiu na cama para poder alcançar os braços estendido do outro bruxo. Então prendeu a corrente do teto entre o elo das duas argolas da algema. Acenou novamente com a varinha e a corrente diminuiu de tamanho içando Snape pelos braços. Os pés do bruxo não tocavam mais no chão, ele estava suspenso pela corrente.

"Não estou gostando _nada_ disso", falou incômodo. A situação era de fato incômoda, já que a algema agora machucava seus pulsos.

"Se não está gostando é porque ainda não comecei." A voz de Black transbordava sensualidade.

Severus se arrepiou, excitado.

"Começou o quê?"

Sirius não respondeu. Saiu de cima da cama, ficando de frente a Snape. Então sorriu da situação do outro.

"Você parece tão submisso assim, Snape."

"De submissão você entende bem, não Black?"

"Accio chicote!"

Um chicote preto de couro voou de dentro do armário direto para a mão de Sirius. Então o animago bateu com o chicote nas costas de Severus.

Snape xingou alto.

"Que droga foi essa?"

"Vou te punir se for debochado. Eu estou no comando agora."

"Black..." Ele parou de falar, pois recebera outro golpe das costas.

"Não é para me chamar de Black."

Snape fervia de ódio.

"Vou sentir pena de você quando eu sair dessas correntes."

"Está ameaçando o seu senhor?"

Severus ignorou. Estava tentando forçar as argolas para abrirem.

"Não vai me responder?"

Black claramente se divertia com a situação do outro.

"Qual foi a pergunta, milord?"

"Está sendo debochado?"

"Jamais. Eu jamais insultaria Lord Sirius", disse, mas as palavras estavam repletas de ironia.

"Sábias palavras... Agora pare de se mexer. Só vai sair daí quando eu permitir."

Black começou a despir o outro, ou tentar. Não dava para tirar a blusa de botões de Snape já que os braços dele estavam presos na algema, mas a calça e cueca foi fácil de tirar. O animago passou a mão nas costas de Severus. As marcas de chicote estavam lá, rosadas e em relevo. Sirius passou a mão levemente em cima das marcas depois deu beijos igualmente leves nelas.

"Isso é arrependimento?", questionou Severus, ainda desconfortável com a situação.

"Não, não é arrependimento. Você mereceu apanhar."

"Vamos ficar brincando disso até quando?"

"Até eu acabar."

"Meus pulsos doem."

"Você vai sobreviver. Tenho certeza que já passou por coisa pior com o seu outro Lord."

Severus não comentou, mas era verdade, já tinha sofrido em demasia nas mãos do Lord das Trevas.

Sirius continuou distribuindo beijos nas costas de Snape, depois contornou o corpo do outro, o beijando, até chegar ao peito. Abraçou Severus para depois abocanhar o mamilo direito dele.

Snape mordeu os lábios com força para não deixar escapar seus gemidos.

Black ficou rodopiando a língua em torno do mamilo até ele ficar rijo, depois migrou para o outro e fez a mesma coisa. Olhou para o rosto de Severus, que mordia os próprios lábios.

"Ainda está desconfortável?"

"Poderia estar melhor..."

"Vai ficar", prometeu.

Então foi abaixando o rosto, deixando uma trilha vertical de beijos na barriga de Severus. Olhou para o membro do outro levemente ereto.

"Não está excitado?"

"Só um pouco. Se esforce mais, mestre Sirius", falou em tom de escárnio.

"Pode deixar."

Black envolveu o membro do outro com mão direita, em seguida começou a masturbá-lo. Começou com movimentos lentos, depois acelerou. Rapidamente o membro de Snape ficou totalmente intumescido. Nesse momento Sirius parou de acariciá-lo.

"O que foi agora? Não disse que ia melhorar?"

"Você é muito ansioso. Tente relaxar e curtir."

"Então _me faça _relaxar e curtir, Black!"

"É o que estou tentando fazer. Seria mais fácil se você não ficasse reclamando e me interrompendo."

Severus crispou os lábios, mas não retrucou.

Sirius ajoelhou em frente a Snape. Agora sua boca estava bem próxima da ereção do outro bruxo. Ficou olhando um tempo o membro do outro, em seguida colocou só a glande na boca. Sua língua acariciava a parte do membro que estava em sua boca.

Severus gemeu alto, o que era uma raridade. Então impulsionou os quadris para frente, fazendo boa parte da extensão da sua ereção entrar na boca do animago. Como Black permaneceu sem se mover, Snape decidiu resolver o problema. Começou a mover a pélvis para frente e para trás, penetrando seguidas vezes a boca de Sirius. Acelerou ainda mais a velocidade de seus movimentos até que chegou ao clímax na boca de Black.

"Ah... Si-ri-us..."

O animago retirou o membro do outro de sua boca. Havia engolido a maior parte do líquido do outro. O resto vazou pelos cantos da boca. Ele passou a mão para limpar o queixo. Estava sorrindo. Era uma delícia ouviu alguém gemer seu nome. Ainda mais quando esse alguém não costuma gemer.

"Disse meu nome na hora certa, Severus."

Snape não disse nada. Curtia o prazer do orgasmo. A alegria era tão intensa que ele até havia se esquecido que estava pendurado no teto.

"Acho que vou recompensá-lo por isso."

Black se levantou. Pegou a varinha e lançou um feitiço não verbal na corrente, a expandindo. Agora Snape podia pisar novamente no chão, mas seus braços continuaram erguidos acima da cabeça. Sirius contornou o outro, ficando em frente para as costas de Severus. Retirou a própria ereção de dentro da calça e lentamente penetrou Snape.

Severus xingou alto de novo, o que fez Black rir.

"Algum problema, Severus?"

"Não era você o maldito que tinha falado de lubrificantes e preparar o parceiro?"

"Sim, foi eu que falei. Mas você nunca pareceu se importar muito com isso, não é? Não fez o mesmo comigo na nossa primeira vez?"

Severus fechou as mãos em punho.

"Já disse que tenho pena de você quando eu me soltar daqui?"

Sirius riu. Agora estava totalmente dentro do outro. Passou os braços pela barriga de Snape, então sussurrou na orelha dele.

"Faça o que quiser comigo, mas... Nesse exato momento _sou eu _que vou fazer o que quiser..."

Ainda abraçando Severus, o animago saiu de dentro dele e voltou a penetrá-lo com violência. Fez esse mesmo movimento quatro vezes, então suas mãos buscaram pelo membro do outro. Não foi uma total surpresa encontrá-lo totalmente ereto.

"Eu sabia!", falou Black rindo. "Eu sabia que você era masoquista!"

"Cala a boca e continua."

Sirius assentiu. Segurava com ambas as mãos o membro do outro, subindo e descendo. Sincronizou suas fortes investidas com os movimentos das mãos. Depois de um minuto assim ele chegou ao clímax.

"Severus!", gritou. "Meu Severus!"

Continuou masturbando Snape com as mãos e cerca de dez segundos depois ele também gozou.

"Hum...", gemeu baixo.

Sirius saiu de dentro do outro, depois se sentou na cama. Ainda arfava e sorria por causa do orgasmo.

"Black?", chamou.

"Sim, Snape?"

"Eu continuo algemado."

"É verdade."

"Como assim _é verdade_? Me tire já daqui!"

"Você não gosta de sentir dor?", perguntou brincando.

"Gosto, mas isso não quer dizer que queira ser torturado. Minhas mãos estão dormentes."

"Vou te soltar, então."

O Gryffindor pegou a varinha no bolso da calça e apontou para a algema. Com um feitiço não verbal as argolas abriram, deixando os pulsos de Snape livres.

Severus abaixou os braços. Tirou a venda e olhou o estrago em seus pulsos. Estavam bastante vermelhos, mas não havia cortes.

"Não falei que ia ser bom?", brincou Sirius sentado na cama.

Snape não respondeu. Havia sido realmente muito bom, mas ele não queria assumir isso para Black. Ele pegou a varinha da sua calça no chão, depois usou um feitiço não verbal em si próprio para retirar o sêmen que havia em seu corpo. Então recolheu a cueca e calça do chão para em seguida vestir as roupas.

Black observava ele.

"Não foi bom?"

"Bom para quem?"

"Estou perguntando se foi bom para você. Para mim foi fantástico", disse e abriu um sorriso de zombaria para o outro.

Snape fitou as algemas que antes estavam em seus pulsos, agora jaziam no chão.

"Algemas..."

"O que tem?"

"Minha vida se algemou a sua quando vir parar aqui."

Sirius sorriu. O outro sempre evitava ao máximo falar de relacionamento.

"E isso é bom ou ruim?"

"Não sei", respondeu, fazendo o animago franzir. "Até agora está bom, mas pode ser que se modifique com o passar dos anos... Pode melhorar ou piorar"

_Passar dos anos?_ Ele estava falando que iam ficar juntos por um longo tempo? Então Sirius pensou no que prendia o outro naquela casa. Voldemort.

"Quando Voldemort cair o que você fará?", questionou e tinha medo da resposta.

"Em que sentido? Acho que quando o Lord das Trevas cair todos vão celebrar."

"Sim, Severus. Mas para onde você irá?"

Snape não entendia aonde o outro queria chegar.

"Seja mais claro e pergunte diretamente o que deseja saber."

"Quando Voldemort sucumbir você não precisará mais ficar preso aqui nessa casa comigo. Para onde você irá?"

Severus deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Acho que tem mais uma coisa que me prende nessa casa, além do Lord das Trevas."

Sirius olhou para ele aturdido.

"O que?"

"Justamente você, Sirius Black. Não escutou o que disse antes? Minha vida está algemada na sua. Para sempre e incondicionalmente."

Black abriu seu melhor e maior sorriso para o outro.

Snape também sorriu para ele. Devia muito aquele animago. Graças a ele, Severus não precisaria ser mais solitário. Teria alguém para envelhecer junto. O mundo era perfeito, pois nele existia Sirius Black.

_Fim?_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Observações da autora**__: Meus sinceros agradecimentos a quem acompanhou a fanfic até o fim. Obrigada! : )_

_Espero que vocês tenham curtido tanto quanto eu._

_Notem que eu ignorei Remus e Tonks nesse último capítulo. Sendo 100% sincera não estava mais disposta a escrever sobre os problemas desse casal chatinho. Eu só os coloquei na história para aproximar nossos lindinhos Black & Snape._

_Enfim..._

_Espero vê-los em outra fanfic! ; *_

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


End file.
